Change
by sjbb21
Summary: A mini one-chapter story. When Tai goes a little overboard, Kari becomes furious, it's just as if she had a change in personality, or even heart.


A young teenage girl was getting changed into one of the most attracting dresses she could find. She searched and searched in her closet with her chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair.

She finally found what she needed, a silver glittering dress, most dresses like that weren't so comfortable, but this one was. That was the reason why she wanted this one so badly, in fact it was the last one for sale in the stores.

She changed her clothes. After that, her brother's girlfriend, Sora, entered the room and thought that the young teenage girl looked beautifully stunning. "Oh Kari! You look so beautiful!"

"You think?" the young teenager asked.

"Of course! I bet Davis won't even know what to say!" exclaimed Sora.

"Thanks Sora. Now you can't tell Tai or he'll ruin everything."

"Of course I won't. I got to let his little sister have a little fun."

"Okay, I'm going now! Bye!" Kari waved as she walked outside of the front door. Kari was going on a date, a date with her classmate that was in love with her ever since they were 11 years old. It was Davis, who else would you think it was?

Davis arrived at the park in his car that was close to Kari's house. Kari walked over to his car and sat in the front seat beside him. "Wow… Kari… Kari you look amazing!" Davis gasped.

"Thanks! Should we go now?" asked Kari.

"Yes we should." And they drove off to a restaurant nearby.

At Kari's house, Sora was watching T.V. quietly as Tai walked into the house. "Hey Sora."

"Hey."

"So?" Tai asked. The orange head was confused, "What do you mean 'so'?"

"I mean 'so' as in 'So, where's Kari?'" Tai explained. "Umm.." Sora was hesitating to find an excuse, "Umm… so what if she's not here?"

"Well then, I would want to know where she went." replied Tai. Sora kept hesitating. By the looks of it, Tai would notice that Kari was gone. Tai thought and thought for a moment. "Sora, we're going, now. Actually, we'll get changed into something else first."

"Why?" asked Sora.

"Because we're going to get Kari and take her back home."

"What? Why?"

"Just, let's go!" Tai had already changed in almost two seconds. Tai was in an orange jumper and a green jumpsuit and sunglasses. He looked horrible in it, definitely didn't match his personality or anything else. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Tai you look so stupid!" Sora exclaimed laughing at what her boyfriend changed into.

"Fine then, you've got to wear long blue hair."

"What? Who in the world would have blue hair? And why does it have to be long?" Sora asked.

"It doesn't matter, as long as Kari doesn't notice us."

"Oh she'll definitely notice that we dress so stupidly." Sora muttered to herself. Tai heard it before walking out the door to buy the stuff that he mentioned and glared at her for a moment.

He looked away and walked outside as Sora followed.

They were soon completely dressed like fools. "Tai, we look so stupid!" Sora whispered and complained to her boyfriend. She even wore the most yuckiest colours on her clothes, pink, hot pink, light pink and even had the worst accessories on them, rabbits, bunnies and she even had what most painters wore on their head, the colour was pink, again.

"It doesn't matter. Now let's go to that restaurant." Tai said pointing at the restaurant spotting his little sister.

They walked in as some of the customers pointed at them and started whispering. "Uh, table for two please and just right next to their table." Tai said pointing at Kari and Davis.

"Right." Was the respond. Tai and Sora sat down and whispered, 'psst' to Kari trying to get her attention.

Tai had enough and instantly grabbed Kari's arm but then another hand went on Tai's arm. It was Davis who stood up and said, "Hey, don't do that to my girlfriend." Kari blushed at that saying.

"Well," Tai said standing up revealing to look bigger than Davis, "She's not your girlfriend." Tai took off his sunglasses to reveal himself as Kari's older brother. "Because she's my little sister."

"Wait a minute, Tai, is that you?" Davis and Kari asked in confusion.

"You look hilarious Tai!" Davis blurted out with laughter.

"Look, Kari, we're going home!" Tai exclaimed gaining everyone else who was in the restaurant's attention. "No Tai! I'm you're little sister, when are going to let me have a little fun? I'm sick of you being overly protective of me! I don't need it and I definitely don't need a brother like you!" Kari shouted.

It was weird, the restaurant was silent, Tai was even confused. How could Kari say something like that? It was as if she had change in heart. Kari stomped out of the restaurant and walked home.

Tai, Sora, Davis and everyone else in the restaurant was just staring at the scene and at each other except for Tai. He stood there in shock.

When Tai and Sora got home, the first thing they saw was Kari, sitting silently on the couch. She wasn't crying at all, she didn't look mad either. Tai had an uneven feeling, a feeling that was meant to say 'Just keep your feelings inside of you, don't let anyone else get hurt, especially Kari'. He felt like bursting out with forgiveness. But for some reason, he couldn't speak it out loud. He just left everything alone.

This wasn't the usual Tai, neither a usual Kari. For some reason, it was as if they had a change in personality, or even heart.


End file.
